Dazed and Confused
by ObsoleteViolet
Summary: Sequel to 'Since I've Been Loving You'. Let the good times roll, and the Led Zeppelin songs play. 'T' for suggestive topics.


Dazed and Confused

Disclaimer: No, once again, I don't own Bones or Led, though I wish I did.

Spoilers: None, so READ ON.

Summary: Who knew Bones liked Zeppelin? This much? Sequel to 'Since I've been loving you'.

Note: I know I said I didn't really like Led Zeppelin, but I've been converted. Just recently too; I have the t-shirt and everything. So, upon deciding that 'Dazed and Confused' was the only song I'd consider 'dancing provocatively' to, why not let Booth enjoy my ideas? (He's one lucky man, that's all I can say) Also got my info from a web site on dancing, therefore, I did not know this beforehand,

Rating: Ah, what the hey, T for smutty thinking and _descriptive_ scenes.

He was definitely dazed. Booth couldn't be sure if his mind was playing tricks on him, or whether his partner was actually swaying her hips and she walked towards his bedroom. His question was answered when she turned her head back to look at him; her bottom lip was ever so provocatively held between her teeth while her eyes racked up and down his body.

"Are you coming Agent Booth? Or are you going to stare at me all night?" He could barely move his feet off the ground, let alone think of a witty response. So he was surprised when his thoughts left his lips.

"I was actually planning on doing a little of both…" He mumbled to himself and after a small smirk, the good doctor pushed open the door to his room and stepped inside. Activity _below the border_ quickly helped him find his feet, and he approached his door with caution. _If Temperance Brennan is trying to seduce you, you can never know what's going to happen_.

**Been dazed and confused for so long its not true  
Wanted a woman, never bargained for you  
Lots of people talk and few of them know  
Soul of a woman was created below.**

With one step in the door, he felt her body press up against his own and her arms finding their way up around his neck. Before he could say a word, her lips already found his and his hands were dangerously searching the curves of her body.

"Slow down cowboy, we've got _all_ night." Brennan put emphasis on the word 'all', and like hell Booth would let her leave anyways.

"Wow Bones," he said while his lips traveled down her neck, "You got that cliché saying right." Though he tried to act like it, he really couldn't give a damn whether she said 'horse-man', all that really mattered was that her body was pressed up against his. She let out a small chuckle, and as soon as Booth felt the back of his legs hit the bed, she pushed him down on it.

"Though I have never told you this," she paused with a smirk, and she climbed on top of him slow enough to drive Booth crazy. With her legs on either side of his stomach, she leaned down to whisper in his ear. "I've always felt it rather, sexy, when you correct me." She let out a sigh when she said this, as her hands ran down his stomach. Booth couldn't help it when he let out another groan. The beat played in the background as she slipped off him and placed her feet back on the floor. Closing her eyes, she swung her hips to the beat; letting her own hands explore her body while Booth watched in amazement.

"I love this song." His partner said when she opened her eyes once more, the shine in her eyes more provocative than ever.

**You hurt and abused tellin' all of your lies,  
Run around sweet baby, lord how they hypnotize.  
Sweet little baby, I don't know where you've been,  
Gonna love you baby, here I come again.**

Before Booth could say another word, her hands played over the trim of her shirt, while her eyes watched him intently.

"You know, in most ancient civilizations, dancing before the God was an important element in temple ritual. In Egypt the priests and priestesses, accompanied by harps and pipes, performed stately movements which mime significant events in the story of a god, or imitate cosmic patterns such as the rhythm of night and day." Only Temperance Brennan could make strip tease an archaic ritual. With a cheeky smile, she tore her shirt over her head to reveal a black lacey bra; the one that Booth imagined in his fantasies. He was stuck between laying back and watching the show, or reaching up and pulling her towards him. Unfortunately (or fortunately, depending on how you look at it), when he went to sit up, she pushed him back down with a smile.

"What? I can watch but I can't touch?" Booth asked, knowing his own voice was husky, and that she would find it irresistible.

"Clearly, any sufficiently uninhibited society knows that frantic dancing, in a mood heightened by pounding rhythm and flowing alcohol, will set the pulse racing and induce a mood of frenzied exhilaration." She said, with her fingered closing in on the 'borrowed' pair of boxers that were strung across her attractive hips. "And when I'm with you Booth?" She said, pulling out the elastic on the boxers, slowly sliding them down her smooth hips while keeping to the guitar solo of the song. "That heightened mood seems to overcome any other emotion that I have." The lacey underwear she wore (or barely wore, considering the amount of skin it showed) taunted Seeley, and before he could stop himself, he reached out and pulled her on top of him. This time there was no hesitation, as she crept back on to him and her lips found his once more. Pulling away, she slid her hands slowly down his shirts to his button. "This shirt will not do."

"I agree, Bones." He said smirking, running his worn hands up and down her sides. Her curves fell perfectly into his palms, and when she sighed while fumbling with the buttons on his shirt, he took that as a good sign. "Let me." Booth said before leaning up to kiss her, and replacing her hands with his. With each button he undid, Brennan watched the skin appear with hungry eyes. With his eyebrow raised, he smirked. "What, no comment on my physic, or the dominance of this-"

"I'm just observing."

**Every day I work so hard  
Bringin' home my hard earned pay  
Try to love you baby, but you push me away.  
Don't know where you're goin'  
Only know just where you've been,  
Sweet little baby, I want you again.**

This only made Booth even more anxious, and he did everything he could to resist from ripping off his clothes and taking her right then. But he slowly removed he shirt, and threw it onto the floor next to the 'borrowed' clothes. She watched his body like a new set of Ethiopian bones (which, while slightly creepy, paid off when she raked her hands down his chest). Her feathery finger-tips continued, all the way down to his famous belt buckle; the words _'cocky_' still readable in the dim light of Seeley's bedroom. She paused, her head turned to the side, looking as innocent as one can in black, skimpy lingerie. _Innocent or not, it really doesn't matter._

"What?" He asked, delicately taking his fingers up her back and onto the strap of her bra. Brennan backed away somewhat, but gave Booth that cheeky smile again. She looked back at the buckle, tracing her fingers over the letters, while mouthing the word to herself. He watched her lips with fascination, remembering the feel of them only moments earlier.

"'_Cocky'_… Guess we'll find out about that." She smiled, while unbuckling his belt. This was going to be a long night.

**Been dazed and confused for so long, its not true,  
Wanted a woman, never bargained for you.  
**


End file.
